


Suffocation and Self

by ShadaPhoenix



Series: Whispers in the Darkness [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Past Abuse, Prose Poem, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadaPhoenix/pseuds/ShadaPhoenix
Summary: When breathing isn't an option, but a necessity, drowning is imminent.





	Suffocation and Self

The knife finds its mark deep in the recesses of my deepest insecurities, blood scenting the air. Darts, aiming for the bullseye that will send me plummeting into the icy water below. Shark infested waters await me, my inadequacy the chum surrounding me.

I can’t breathe. The pressure on my chest burns as the weight of my thoughts threaten to drag me deeper into the abyss. Darkness is all I can see, a black hole coming from inside, the knife having ripped a rift in the timeline, dragging me back, back into my own prison.

Trapped. I am barred in on all sides by the anxiety that renders me helpless against the blows. And the blows keep coming, fists and feet, words and silence. Every hit impacts deeply until there is a hole that sucks all traces of light from my soul. Any positivity gets sucked into the negative space.

Worthless. I am left, lying on the floor, all sense of self drained like the blood pooling on the floor. Lacerations from the well-aimed whip marring my skin, splitting it open.

_ You must survive. _

Illumination. There is a light ahead. Do I follow it or do I let the darkness win?

_ You must survive. _

I crawl toward the light, blinking hard against the stinging pain in my corneas. Blinking away the tears of regret. Blinking away the hurtful memories.

_ You must survive. _

I will fight.


End file.
